No Ordinary Girl
by serafina67
Summary: James falls in love with a girl that won't go for a player. Would he be willing to change for an ordinary girl? James/OC Logan/OC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Don't cha, don't cha, don't cha love new stories? Whooooooooooooo!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Chapter One**

I was laid on my front lawn, sweating the day away. It was one of the hottest days in history for California. My oversized boombox was next tome, playing the song I Know You Know by Big Time Rush. When I saw my cousin racing towards me, I sat up. Sometimes, she could be so peppy and spirited. In my point of view, it took to much energy. She seemed to be hiding something behind her back.

"I got us tickets to a BTR concert!" she exclaimed. Miranda was obsessed with those boys. Not that I wasn't. She was more about their looks, though. I admired them because they truly had talent and they kinda brought boy bands back.

"We've been to a BTR concert before," I pointed out. It was true. She'd been screaming the entire time. She gave me a mysterious smile.

"Yeah, but this time, we're gonna disguise as reporters and interview them for my fan site," she explained. "It's foolproof, Kara!" I nodded and faked a smile. I didn't think that was the most sensible idea, but it was no use arguing with Miranda Bitters.

"Fine," I grumbled. She squealed and hugged me tightly. Just then, Big Night by big Time Rush came on. We automatically started dancing to a routine we made up a few days ago. We're more in love with dancing than BTR. We ended with me doing a flip off of her hand.

"Okay, let's go get ready for Big Time Rush!" she exclaimed. I really hadn't known what I was in for.

**BTRBTRBTRBTR**

"Okay," I whispered in Miranda's ear, "First, we show our fake I.D.'s to the guards, and then we try to get backstage. I take out my video camera and you quickly throw the questions at them. Simple." Like she did sometimes, Miranda seemed to be chickening out of her scheme. It's as if we traded places.

"What if we get caught?" she whined. I rolled my eyes.

"Like you said earlier," I argued, "Foolproof. Besides, we look the part." We were both wearing professional outfits: Me- a white ruffled blouse, high-waisted dress pants, and heels to make me look taller and Miranda- long sleeved white shirt, a pencil skirt, and knee-length boots.

"Okay, let's go!" We barged through the huge crowd, crashing right into 2 security guards. They were gigantic and even scarier than I'd thought they'd be.

"The fans stay in the fan area," Guard 1 said. He pointed towards a large group of teenage and tween girls. I gulped. No way was I getting back in there.

"Actually, we're reporters. We have identification," Miranda said, raising our nametags. "For their official fan site." Guard 2 leaned in and checked them out.

"Sorry. Just doing our jobs," he apologized, a bit embarrassed.

"No problem," I said, going past them. When we were far enough away, we screamed in delight. The two of us held hands and jumped around in circles.

"Great job!" Miranda exclaimed, hugging me.

"You're so modest," I replied. "It was you that got past them with you 'We have I.D', but we still need to find Big Time Rush. The concert will start soon." We split up and looked back and forth, to and fro for the boys, but we didn't find them. Miranda was staring at something I couldn't see, so I walked towards her,

"Do you think they might be in here?" she asked, pointing towards a door. A sticker was plastered to it that read 'BACKSTAGE' in caps. I rolled my eyes. Even though she was my best friend and a relation, she could be so clueless at times. I twisted the knob as quietly as I could and we tip-toed in. Being my normal clumsy self, I tripped over a cord. When I fell, I heard something break underneath me. Meanwhile, Miranda was gawking at the boys of Big Time Rush. I found out that the thing that had broken was my parents' new video camera. That was very expensive. I hurriedly put the pieces into my tote bag and stood up. Miranda was still staring as the guys stared back.

"Er…hi," I said, breaking the silence. Miranda seemed to shake off her frozen potion too.

"We're here to interview you," Miranda explained. James raised up his hands.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Who said you could be in here?" he asked. Then we pointed to Miranda. "You may go," he said to her. Then he turned to me, smiling.

"But you can stay," he whispered into my ear. "I'll give you an interview." I wasn't exactly sure what that meant, but it was definitely offensive. I took a step back. In my peripheral vision, I saw Miranda whimpering.

"She just wanted to interview you guys for her website," I said, trying not to lose my temper. Logan stepped towards James.

"Maybe you should let them," he said. I smiled. Thank God for him. But James didn't want to listen. He was still all up in my face.

"What's your name?" he asked, "And are you from Tennessee? 'Cause you're the only ten I see." Oh God. I grabbed Miranda's arm before giving James a karate kick in the shin. I swear I heard a crunch. He cried out in pain.

"And just so you know: lamest pick-up line _ever_," I said, dragging the word out. I trudged out the door, dragging Miranda behind me.

**A/N: Oooh. Someone's in trouble. If you liked this story (And even if you didn't) please review. I need a description for Miranda Bitters, so if you'd like to, please PM me or leave a review. Lastly, I have a poll at my profile page. Enter, enter, enter! This message will destruct in 5 seconds. JK!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: No one PM'ed me about Miranda Bitters. Tsk tsk and shame on you. But it's alright. I still luv you. Please enter my poll!**

**Disclaimer: You wish.**

**Chapter 2**

"What a conceited, self-centered jerk-face!" I snapped as I removed my brunette wig, glasses, and incognito makeup. Someone that full of himself should be maimed. Which is exactly why I kicked him. Miranda was still wearing her extremely lovestruck expression as I pulled on babydoll top.

"He was kinda hot," she said. I glared at her. "That loser insulted you up and down," I pointed out, "And you still like him?" She nodded, looking away. For someone who was 3 years older than me, (Miranda-18, Me-15) she was really stupid. I started putting on some sweatpants when I Miranda turned back to me.

"You shouldn't wear long pants," she said. I frowned, looking at them. I didn't see any stain on them…

"Your legs are your best feature" she explained, "Don't hide them."

"Really?" I asked. She nodded and I made a mental note of that. I didn't used to have the greatest figure. In school, Miranda had suggested I join the cheerleading team. I really didn't like it too much, but I loved moving around so I joined the dance team. I lost a lot of weight and I'm still big boned, but I guess I look good. Unlike Miranda, my hair is white blonde, wavy, and goes down to mid-back. My eyes were hazel and my lips were pink while Miranda had blue eyes and red lips. I had kinda palish skin while Miranda had olive skin, being the true Cali fornian that she is. I was three inches shorter than her (5'6) and I think that's pretty good for me. Miranda was a tall brunette with highlights and a slim figure. I was staying with her mom and her for the summer while the rest of my family was in Italy(we're both Italian). Miranda really didn't know how lucky she was. She was super pretty, rich, and popular.

"I noticed your camera broke," she said, bursting my thoughts. I nodded sadly. If she had broken her parents' camera, they wouldn't have even noticed. I, unfortunately, wasn't as wealthy as her.

"I feel really guilty, she said, "because I forced you to come with me. So, I was thinking I could offer you a job at my dad's hotel." I tilted my head, suddenly interested.

"You mean the one for the future famous?" I asked. Her dad was very wealthy man who managed a hotel called the Palm Woods. I've never been there, but I heard it was paradise.

"Yup. He'd be elated to get some work off his hands. He'd pay you, and I'd work with you also, giving you my profit." I'd never seen Miranda act so generous before. It was a bit strange…but really cool.

"I'll take the job," I agreed. "Do you think your dad would be okay with us living there while we work?" She grinned and nodded.

"When I convince him, totally," she said. And I believed her. She could convince a boy to run around the school only clad in boxers (and she did!)

"Well, then we'd better get packing!" I exclaimed.

"OMG! You still have this?" Only Miranda's mom would say 'OMG'. We were all in the basement of her mansion, looking for things to take with us to the hotel. We'd decide to wait a day before going. Miranda turned around.

"Still have what?" she asked. She walked over to her mother and I followed. Her mom was the coolest person I've ever met. The funny thing is that her and my mom are twins- blue eyes, blond hair-but they're nothing alike. Miranda's mom, who insisted I call her by her first name(Diana, named after the goddess of love), was a fashion designer. She was always giving us clothing samples to keep and endorse. She made so much money that she had several bank accounts. My mom is an artist freelance artist. She drew landscapes, objects, and places, but she loved drawing people. I often had to pose for hours as she sketched me, because she is a perfectionist and still hasn't hired a model. Diana lifted up a DVD and Miranda took it from her hand. She gasped when she read what was written on it and handed it to me. I looked at what it said-Music Camp 2005- and smiled. A few years ago, Miranda and I went to camp. We worked together in a group to enter the end of camp Talent Contest. I wrote our songs and we both created the choreography. It'd been so much fun!

"We'll have to make time to watch that at daddy's hotel," Diana said. Yes, you heard her right. She was coming with us. She would deal with anything we got into because she knew her husband wouldn't have time to. Around one o' clock, we piled into the car with our suitcases. Diana turned the radio up and we sang along to Big Time Rush all the way there.

The three of us strolled into the hotel and Mr. Bitters looked surprised to see us.

"Hi honey," Diana said to him, kissing his cheek. He blushed and clutched his paperwork.

"Um…what are you guys doing here?" he asked. Diana put her hand on my shoulder.

"You're niece needs a job," she said. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a familiar figure. When he turned, I saw it was my worst nightmare. James Diamond. Before I knew what I was doing, I grabbed Miranda and tackled her behind the counter.

"What the"—I covered Miranda's mouth and she muttered into it. I told her to quiet down. Mr. Bitters glanced down at us, but then just shook his head and mumbled something. I took my hand off of Miranda's mouth and she whisper-yelled, "What the hell is wrong with you? You could have killed me!"

"James Diamond is up there," I responded. Miranda's eyes lit up and she grinned. She started to stand up and greet him, but I tackled her down again. As I sat on her back, she muttered something along the lines of "God, you're strong." Diana peered down at us from her position.

"What are you guys doing?" she asked. I blushed, not wanting to give up the secret. I leaned against the wall, acting casual.

"You know," I said, "Hanging out." She gave me a funny look and got back to her business. I looked past her to see James flirtin' up some random girl with yellow hair. "I can't believe how fast he got over me," I hissed, "What did I tell you, Miranda?" She was just gawking at him again. I rolled my eyes and stood up to see Diana chatting with the boy we all know and love, James. His back was to me thankfully, but my aunt spotted me and waved me over. James turned around and I tried to duck, but it was too late. I walked over to their spot and smiled. I tried to keep my hair in my face and head down. Diana put an arm around me.

"This is my niece, Kara Donatio (Italian name). She's staying her with my daughter and me." James didn't seem to recognize me, but when she called Miranda over, I was doomed. Diana introduced her daughter, who was staring at him in longing.

"Waidaminnit!" James exclaimed. "You two are the girls that came to interview me!" Miranda bit her lip and I said, "Well, technically, we came to interview all of y'all." Diana frowned.

"Do you guys…know each other?" she asked. James said he'd answer her question, and then turned to me.

"I'll get back to you in a minute," he said. He shook my aunt's hand as he said, "James, of Big Time Rush." Diana gave him a wide smile and shook his hand furiously.

"Wow! How impressive!" she exclaimed, putting her hands on her hips. "But that doesn't explain how you guys know each other." I clasped my hands together and turned to her.

"Would you excuse us for a minute?" I asked. She opened her mouth and widened her eyes. I think she was getting the wrong idea. She walked away silently, leaving me and Miranda, who was practically drooling, with a madman. "You too," I said to her. She walked away dejectedly, but not before saying goodbye to James. Finally, James turned his gaze to me. Oh God.

"Sorry about your shin," I said, starting to ramble. As if I was really sorry. I would've kneed him in the crotch if I was okay with jail time. "I was a tad PMS-y and was way out of line. You know what? Why don't you kick me in the shin? I mean, it probably won't be as hard cause I took karate when I was younger, but it'll hurt." I held my leg out to him. "Go on, kick it!" I needed to get this over with. He just stared, clearly amused.

"I'm not gonna kick your shin," he said, "if you go out with me." I grimaced and let out an 'Ew!' He frowned and I saw something in his eyes. It could have been confusion, but I really wasn't sure. He probably wasn't used to getting rejected. Ha.

"Uh, no," I said quickly. "What sane girl would go out with you?" He laughed, but I didn't join in.

"Almost every girl in here would kill to go out with me," he smiled, "But you. Since you don't want to date me"—I gagged then—"I should kick your shin. But I'm not going to. I suggest you watch your back though. You never know when I'll be there to get you." He backed away from me, smirking evilly. I groaned. Isn't it great being me?

**A/N: Ha! And just so you guys know, he will get her back. More drama and much more BTR should be expected. TTFN!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm writing this on my email using my laptop. Feels weird. Vote in my POLL!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**CHAPTER 3**

"So what is it where supposed to do?" Miranda asked. We both wore the same uniform: A red shirt that read 'Lifegaurd on Duty' and and red track shorts. Bitters didn't have an actual uniform for us, so we improvised. I quite liked it, but Miranda wasn't one to choose comfort over cuteness.

"For now, you can start manning the smoothie station," he ordered. The two of us trudged over there. I was beginning to have second thoughts about working here. But the good thing was that we could smuggle free smoothies and I could sneak a swim every once in a while.

"How did your dad never tell you that Big Time Rush lived here?" I asked, kinda ticked off. Miranda shrugged, tying her apron.

"He always talked about these four annoying boys who made his life a living hell, but"- I glared at Miranda and she finally understood. "Oh, oops," she giggled, "Well, I guess that makes sense. But Big Time Rush is already famous. This place is meant the future famous." I nodded.

"Good point," I said. Just then, Logan Mitchell walked over with a big smile on his face. He sat down on the stool closest to Miranda and said, "I can't believe you two were the interviewers. It sounds like something me and the guys would do." My eyes widened.

"Really?" I asked. He nodded. I laughed and wiped my forehead in relief. "Whew! I thought we were the only ones." Miranda held a cup out to him.

"Did you want a smoothie?" she asked. "For you it's on the house." I slapped Miranda's hand, causing her to drop the cup.

"Miranda!" I snapped, "You know I need this money!" Logan laughed.

"Don't worry, I'll pay," he assured. He gave her a couple of crumpled bucks and she handed him a smoothie with a bendy straw. "So Mr. Bitters...is your dad?" Miranda nodded. Logan gave me an awkward glance, wrinkling his nose slightly. Miranda threw up her hands in exasperation.

"Yes, I know my dad is a grouch. One day, you'll see his sweet side," she said. Logan looked down and muttered, "I doubt it." I burst out laughing and Miranda glared at us, but she started laughing too. I wiped my eyes and got serious.

"So do you have any advice for me about James?" I asked. He rubbed the back of his neck (I noticed he did that a lot) and put down his drink.

"I suggest you try to avoid him at all costs," Logan said, lowering his voice, "James is an amazing pranker who won't stop at anything"-he looked both ways before continuing-"You didn't hear it from me." I gave him a small hug.

"Thanks for the info," I said. Miranda was staring out at the pool.

"Speaking of James…" she said, pointing. We all turned our heads to see James coming towards the stand.

"Eeep!" I shrieked. "Hide me!" I dived under the counter and listened in conversation.

"Hi," Logan said, "Whassup?" James and him bumped fists and I stifled a giggle. I must have not done a real good job of it because Miranda kicked my knee.

"So where's your friend, Kara?" he asked. I could picture his obnoxious grin and superior stature. He probably had on a tank top and shades. I urged Miranda to answer by slapping her foot.

"She's…er…on her break," Miranda lied, "And she won't be back…for a long time." I rolled my eyes and face-palmed. Just then, I heard a loud noise and a pair of feet land in front of me. Sheepishly, I looked up to see a grinning James Diamond. I groaned. Miranda: worst actor_ ever._

"Hi James," I said. When he just stood there, I added, "Would you just get me already?" He raised his eyebrows and I knew he wouldn't.

"Hmm…How about no? I need to catch you surprise," he explained. He did what he called 'The Face', and leapt out of our booth. I stood up and stretched.

"Well, I have bigger things to worry about," I declared. "Like where the hell did Miranda go?" Logan and I looked in both directions, but neither of us spotted her. Suddenly, she appeared behind him.

"Aaah!" he screamed, and fainted. Miranda and I looked from each other to him repeatedly. I waved it off.

"He'll be okay," I said, "Why do you have the boombox?" Miranda had her miniature radio on her left shoulder and a CD in hand.

"Well…since we're on break, I thought maybe we could dance a little," she explained. I smile crept onto my face. I put my arm through hers.

"I knew there was a reason I was friends with you," I laughed. I stepped over Logan's unconscious body and into an open area. Miranda put the music camp soundtrack CD into the slot and twisted the volume knob. The first song was the first song I'd written at camp, so it was my favorite: it was called 'Watch Me'. We automatically started dancing in sync:

"_I don't need no one to tell me  
how to feel the beat  
and I don't need no beat to tell me  
how to move my feet  
just go and do what you do  
'cause there's nothing to prove  
(I'm just being me)  
(Wa- watch me do me)!"_

I did the 'heartbeat' and twisted around, bopping my head to the music. If I closed my eyes, I could imagine being in a club, dancing the night away. In my peripheral vision, I could see Miranda grinning. I opened my mouth to sing the chorus:

"_Light up the floor, bring me one more, let me hear that  
Click clock on the high hop, let the base vibrate, feel the room rock  
Light up the floor, just like before, let me hear that  
Base rock on the boom box, make your heart stop, feel the room rock  
I'm doin' all I wanna do, and I won't stop until I can't move  
I'm just bein' me, watch me, do me (me, me)  
Watch me do me (me, me)  
Watch me, watch me!"_

As I did my 'mini-moonwalk', I noticed Miranda pointing towards the pool. It was then I realized that everyone was watching us. I smiled. "Keep dancing!" Miranda whispered. The bridge came, and the audience remained:

"_I'm ready, I'm, I'm ready to go  
Let, let it, let, let, let it explode  
I'm ready, I'm, I'm ready to go, to go, to go_!"

I finished with a diva pose and the crowd went wild. Miranda and I were used to this. We liked to put on shows at the community center and state fairs. Even Logan was awake and clapping now. The two of us bowed.

"I'll be here all week," Miranda joked.

Last night, Bitters paid me 10 bucks, so I guess it won't take too long to get a new camera, but I was getting tired. Here I was on my vacation, working at the pool instead of swimming in it. I was standing in my bikini top and black track pants, practically falling asleep, waiting for some action. I felt someone's breath on the back of my neck and whipped around. James was laughing hard and I slapped his arm.

"What are you, a stalker?" I snapped. This boy really knew how to get on a girl's nerves. He put his hands up, surrender style.

"I just wanted to say you're a really great dancer," he claimed. I rolled my eyes. I wasn't gonna let him phase me. I turned away from James.

"Uh-huh," I said, "So when are you gonna get me?" James took a seat on the lawn chair next to my toes.

"Well, that depends. When are going to go out with me?" he asked. I stomped my foot.

"Get it through your thick head, ! I'm never gonna date you 'cause you're a player!" James didn't even flinch. He stood up and came really close to my face and I thought he was gonna kiss me. Before I knew it, his strong arms took my shoulders and pushed me into the pool. I landed with a loud _splash_ and everyone turned to see what was up. My arms flailed as I tried to hoist myself out and gave James a death glare. He saw my expression and took off.

"Yeah, you'd better run!" I yelled, coming after him.

**A/N:**** That's funny stuff! All I have to say is vote in my poll! Only 5 people have. Come on! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Vote in my poll & LEAVE A REVIEW!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything.**

**CHAPTER 3**

"Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend!" I sang. Me and Miranda were playing Just Dance in BTR's apartment. Katie watched us in awe as the boys played foosball. Right now, I was winning.

"You guys have the highest score on the game!" Katie exclaimed. "You should be Big Time Rush's back up dancers." I stopped what I was doing abruptly, causing Miranda to fall on me. I grunted.

"Get off me!" She stood up and brushed herself off, grinning like an idiot.

"Seriously?" she asked Katie, "We could work with Big Time Rush?" Katie rolled her eyes and glanced at the guys. James was tackling Carlos and Kendall and Logan were trying to pry the two apart.

"They're not all they're cracked up to be," she pointed out, "But yeah, you guys are chock-full of dancing talent. You should ask them." I smiled.

"Maybe we will," I replied. "I'll ask over dinner." Katie had invited us when she found out I didn't like James. Right then, she pretty much adored me. Just then, Kendall's mom walked in.

"Time for fish sticks," she said. The guys immediately stopped fighting and sprinted for the kitchen. I've never seen anyone so excited for fish sticks. I mean, they're not that good. Miranda walked in front of me and shook Mrs. Knight's hand.

"I'm Miranda Bitters and this is my friend Kara. Katie and Kendall told us to come. Please excuse Kara's table manners, she was raised by wolves." I elbowed her in the ribs and she giggled. Mrs. Knight looked amused.

"She's kidding. Anyway, thanks for letting us come. Everyone's so nice," I said. Well, except James, of course.

"No problem," she said. "We're always looking for more friends." She put an arm on my shoulder and we walked into the kitchen. Katie patted the seat next to her so I sat down. Miranda sat next to James (how predictable.) I picked at my fish stick. It didn't look to terrible. I popped a piece into my mouth and grimaced waiting for the bad taste, but it never came. Instead, a fishy goodness filled my taste buds. I grinned.

"This fish rocks!" I exclaimed. Then I turned to Miranda. "Doesn't this fish rock? This fish totally rocks!" She gave me a nervous smile and then told me to shut up with her eyes. I lowered my gaze and went back to my food. I felt someone's eyes burning into me and tried to ignore it. When it didn't stop, I looked up and found James staring into me. Miranda, who was staring at him, was oblivious. "What?" I finally exclaimed.

Everyone at the table looked up simultaneously. My cheeks heated up and I glared at James. Right then, in the middle of dinner, he stood up and took my arm.

"Would you guys excuse us for a sec?" he asked the table. Before anyone could answer him, he yanked my arm and dragged me the door. I stood outside and he closed it before joining me.

"What was th"—

"Why wont you go out with me?" he interrupted. I would have laughed if I weren't completely furious. I sighed loudly.

"Really? You're still stuck on that? Get over it! And just so you know, I don't wanna go out with you because you treat girls with disrespect. You pick the one you want, do with her whatever it is you do, and throw her away, looking for a new play toy." James gave me a pained look and leaned against the door.

"I…I'll do anything," he said, looking at his shoes. "You seem…different than other girls." He gave me a puppy dog look and I groaned. I couldn't resist that. No one could.

"Okay! Fine," I said. "Only if you get me and Miranda jobs as Big Time Rush back up dancers." He gave me a questioning look. "Katie said I should ask you guys." James nodded.

"I will," he replied. "So where do you wanna go on our date?" I put a hand out, signaling him to stop.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. First, you gotta go through the proper training. Tomorrow, I'll observe your natural behavior and tell you what need to change. Then, maybe, I'll date you," I said. I really wasn't gonna go out with him, but when I gave him the proper instruction, more girls would like him.

"You drive a hard bargain, but I'll do it," James said. I couldn't believe that he still wanted me. I gaped at him, but he just grinned.

**A/N: Vote in my poll, Celeb Guest Stars, and LEAVE A REVIEW!**


	5. I've Been Hired, BayBee!

**A/N: ****Please leave a review if it's not that much of a bother. I haven't gotten that many, so it would make my day. If you do, I'll either give you an honorable mention or reply to it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Chapter 4**

**Kara POV**

"Here," Logan said, handing me a DVD. Logan had helped Miranda and I record and make a video to show Gustavo in suggestion of our back up dancing.

"Thanks," I said. "This will be very quick." I tucked it into the back pocket of my shorts and joined everyone in the pool area. James was waiting by my chair, smiling and being naturally obvious. "Ready to start your training?" I asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be," he said. I looked at my clipboard and underlined the first one.

"First, we just walk around the Palm Woods, like normal," I said. "It'll be good to discover your problems." I was hoping this would offend him, but he didn't so much as blink. James greeted everyone as we passed, at least all of the girls. James left flirty messages and compliments. I jumped in front of him to make him stop.

"You have to stop doing that!" I exclaimed. James shrugged, as if he had no idea what I was talking about.

"Doing what?" Oh. I guess he really didn't know.

"Stop flirting with everyone. Specifically the girls." He frowned and we sat down in the lobby.

"I can't stop," he explained. "I'm a naturally flirty person." He actually seemed conflicted, which made his eyebrows knit together. It was kinda cute, in a nauseating kind of way.

"You're gonna have to try,' I said. "Next, you need to not be perverted. When you met me you said you quote-unquote, 'Wanted to interview me'." James blushed and I smiled. He needed to know that girls didn't like that. "Hey Miranda!" I shouted. A minute later, she was by my side. One of the things I loved about that girl. She was always there for me. She saw James next to me and giggled like a fangirl.

"Miranda, you are gonna be my test subject," I explained. "James, you try a simple approach." James stood up and towered over Miranda.

"Hello gorgeous," he said. "How you doin'?" Miranda looked like she might slip into unconsciousness soon. I swatted James' arm.

"No, no, no," I said. "That'll make you seem like a player. Try again." James sighed and I crossed my arms.

"Hello and how are you on this fine day?" he asked. I widened my eyes. This boy was really capable of being polite. Miranda smiled and giggled again.

"I'm fine, thank you," she replied. James smiled at her awkwardly and then looked down at his shoes.

"Would you like to go out sometime?"

"Why, I thought you'd never ask!" Before Miranda could do anything funny, I pulled her away from James and pushed the clipboard into his chest.

"That was impressive," I said. "Keep it up. Study what's on the paper and"—I took out my DVD—"be a dear and give this to Gustavo."

**BTRBTRBTRBTR**

**James POV**

"This isn't too horrible, you know." Gustavo was watching Scarlett's dance tape and I rolled my eyes. They were amazing and he knew it. Carlos stepped forward and spoke up.

"So are you gonna hire them or what?" he asked. Gustavo rubbed his chin and Kelly put her phone down to speak.

"It would probably expand our audience," she said. "And if that happens, we'll sell more CDs and if"—

"They're hired!" We all cheered and jumped around, making a bit of a ruckus. "Now please, get out of here!"

**BTRBTRBTRBTR**

**Kara POV**

I slurped my smoothie as Miranda told me about how her mom was thinking about staying her permanently. It didn't sound that bad of an idea. Just then, the BTR boys burst in screaming at the top of their lungs. I put my hands over my ears.

"What is it?" Miranda asked. James bounced over like a small, very hyper child.

"You were hired!" he yelled. That was when we all started screaming. Without thinking, I hugged James tightly. He seemed surprised at first, but then returned the hug, smiling smugly.

"SHUT UP!" Mr. Bitters yelled, breaking the noise. Total silence. We all walked into the Knight apartment and gleefully resumed our screaming.

**A/N: As I said earlier, I'd love it if you left a review. That would rock so hard! Toodle-oo!**


	6. What Time Is It? It's Party Time!

**A/N: Please leave a review if it's not too big a bother. Thanks readers!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Chapter 5**

**Kara POV**

It turned out the dance schedule was pretty intense: First, we had to get up at five A.M, and then we had to get a quick breakfast, report to the studio by 6:30 A.M, and then we had dance practice for seven hours straight! I really didn't care though. I was living the dream. We started tomorrow.

Right now, Miranda, James, and I were at the shopping centre, looking for things for our Welcome to Roqcue Records party.

"So who are you inviting?" James asked. I shrugged, putting a couple of decorations into our cart, which Miranda was riding in. "Well, you'd better watch out for Bitters. He hates parties."

"Don't worry," Miranda replied. "My mom can control him. This is gonna be a blast!" He nodded and I noticed how quiet he was being. I jokingly put my hand up to forehead.

"Are you feeling okay?" I asked. He didn't appear to see it was a joke.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he replied. "I'm gonna grab some party food, 'kay?" I scratched my head ands turned to Miranda, who, of course, was staring at you-know-who.

"Did you notice James was acting…weird? Miranda?" I had to snap my fingers in front of her face to get her attention.

"Uh, no. He's acting perfect," she gushed. I rolled my eyes and continued to push the squeaking cart across the linoleum.

**BTRBTRBTRBTRBTR**

**Miranda POV**

"You're invited to our awesome extra cool wicked party," I exclaimed, handing an invite to each of the three girls in front of me. They were dressed really nicely. Their outfits consisted of sundresses and shades. The first one lowered her glasses.

"And who are you?" she asked. I smiled proudly and put my hands on my hips.

"Well, since you ask, I am Reginald Bitters pride and joy, otherwise known as Miranda Lila Bitters." The one in the middle grinned and held out her arm.

"Cool," she said. "We'll totally be there. We're the Jennifers, by the way." They walked off all slow motion-like. That was the last of the cards, so I headed to my suite. Kara was there with Logan, who was setting some things up. He turned and waved which made him drop the decorations he was holding. I laughed and helped pick them.

"Careful with those," Kara warned. "I'm gonna get the drinks from the fridge. Miranda, could you help?" I followed her to the kitchen and sat down on a barstool.

"Do you think I should go out with James?" I asked. "You know, since you're not going to?" Kara didn't turn away from the refrigerator.

"Why not? You're closer to his age. I'm only fifteen and I don't like him that way." I smiled gratefully and took a pack of Sunkist from her. I walked out and right into Logan.

"I've been causing a lot of messes today," he murmured, pulling me up.

"You got that right," Kara called from the kitchen. You gotta love my friends.

**BTRBTRBTRBTRBTR**

**Kara POV**

"I wonder if the guys are going through this much pain just to get ready," I said. Miranda was trying to put a painful Swiss braid into my hair. It looked awesome, but it hurt a great deal. Miranda shrugged.

"I don't think so," she replied. "Boys are, like, naturally hot. They don't need to prep. Where is your outfit anyway?"

"It's still in the closet," I explained. "I don't want anybody ruining it." Miranda had already changed into her dress. She wore a tan one-shoulder dress. She quickly finished my hair and pushed me towards the room.

"Go put it on! I'll get the door," she instructed. I took my dress out of the closet and smiled. It used to me my mom's, but I'd jazzed it up a little. It was a black and white newspaper type dress that had random articles printed on it. A zipper ran down the front. I heard the music come on and hurried out. There were already about 15 people in the apartment.

Miranda's mom was dancing around the room, greeting the guests. She saw me and beamed.

"You look great, hon'!" she exclaimed.

"You do," I heard someone whisper behind me. I spun around and came face to face with James Diamond. He looked surprisingly…handsome. Who knew someone so immature could clean up so nicely? Miranda's mom winked and walked off. I cringed.

"Did you finish reading my 'Perfect Gentleman' worksheet?" I asked. It was the only thing I could think of to say. He magically pulled the list out of his back pocket.

"Yes," he smiled. "It was really, _really _thorough." His body was getting very close to mine and I felt sweaty all of a sudden. Logan passed by and I grabbed his arm.

"If you'd excuse me, I'm gonna go dance with my friend Logan," I said. Logan didn't say anything. He really didn't have a choice. The song Candyman by Christina Aguilera started playing. Logan was an awesome dancer, but something seemed off. He kept looking towards the corner of the room. I followed his gaze and saw it was on Miranda. She was talking animatedly to three girls I'd seen together around the pool.

"Do you like her?" I asked. The question must've caught him by surprise because he froze up and his cheeks started to redden.

"How did you know?" he asked. I laughed out loud.

"You made it pretty obvious, dude," I said. "You know I could tell her"—

"NO! I mean no, I can tell her. It's okay." I shrugged and continued. Oh God. Miranda's in love with James. What do I do?

**A/N: I didn't really do well with this chapter. It pretty much sucks to me, But it would be great if you would leave a review or vote in my poll. Thanks.**


	7. First Day On The Job

**A/N: Tee hee! It's Friday, Friday, gotta get down on Friday! Who else is lookin' forward to the weekend!:)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Chapter 6**

**Kara POV**

"Run faster Kara," Miranda yelled. She was several paces in front of me. We were starting our first day on the job and just fifteen minutes into our jog, I was already tired. I clutched my stomach and panted.

"If I go any faster, I'll barf and it'll be all your fault," I yelled back. Miranda sighed loudly and slowed down. She frowned when she saw me.

"You look a really red," she commented. "Like, sunburn red." I nodded stopped to retie my shoes.

"That always happens when I do anything that requires energy," I replied. We ran for half an hour more and after that, we snacked on some granola bars at the Palm Woods. No one was awake yet, but I guess that's pretty predictable if it's six in the morning. My body wasn't used to this type of torture. Miranda drove us to Roqcue Records, where the guys were. We walked into the studio and they all smiled.

"Hi James," Miranda said. I nudged her roughly and her cheeks reddened. "…And Logan and Carlos and Kendall." They waved tiredly and Gustavo turned away from his piano.

"WHO ARE YOU!" he exclaimed. I could pretty much feel my hair blowing back from his outburst. I immediately felt a load of sympathy towards James, er, Big Time Rush. I stepped forward slightly.

"The backup dancers," I explained. He still looked confused and I slapped my palm against my forehead. Kendall raised his microphone to his mouth.

"Dude," he said, "You hired them two days ago!" A light bulb must have gone off in his head and he remembered.

"Oh yeah," he said to himself. "The dance room is in the back. Just do what Mr. X says." I frowned. What kind of name is Mr. X? We raced to the back of Roqcue Records and sure enough, a man was waiting there for us. He wore a black vest and a gold sweatband.

"Gustavo said it's time for your lunch break," Miranda blurted. I gaped at her. Mr. X frowned.

"But it's 6 in the morning," he pointed out, scratching his head. Miranda glanced at me for help.

"Um…She means…you have the rest of the day off if you leave through the back door," I lied. Within ten seconds, Mr. X was gone. I slapped Miranda's arm. "What was that?" She shrugged.

"Let's do our own choreography," she simply said. She put a CD into the boombox in the back and it started playing the song I wrote and sang at music camp called Watch Me Shine:

_I'm not  
Your average type  
Of girl  
I'm gonna show  
The world  
The strength in me  
That sometimes they can't see  
I'm about to  
Switch my style  
And soon things may get wild  
But I will prove  
I can conquer anything_

Sometimes we would incorporate Irish dancing or cheerleading into our routines, so they were always unique. I did a flip off of Miranda's back and landed in a splits position. We practiced until we couldn't move at all.

"I can't get off the floor," Miranda whined. "Help me!" I rolled my eyes and pulled her arm. In the corner of my eye, I saw four pairs of shoes come in.

"Hey," James said, smiling as usual. I immediately let go of Miranda, causing her to fall again. Oops.

"Hi," I said. Right then, I realized I was standing next to four cute guys (except James) sweating like a pig. "Can we leave?" Logan nodded, but his eyes were on Miranda.

"Yeah, I think Gustavo's done for the day," he said.

"Thank the Lord," Miranda wheezed. She is _such _a drama queen! We left the building and headed to the Palm Woods after that. I went to Miranda's suite and her mom greeted us.

"We should take a dip in the pool," Miranda suggested. "I mean, I haven't even touched the water yet." I agreed and we changed. She wore her new zebra print string bikini and I put on braided bandeau bikini. I felt a tad too exposed, so I added a sheer tunic shirt with an intricate design on the neck.

"Let's go," Miranda exclaimed, dragging me outside. She cannon-balled right in, but I just let my legs dangle over the side. Someone tapped me on the shoulder and I was so startled, I fell into the pool. I came up coughing and saw who the perpetrator was.

"James!" I yelled, "Again?" He just laughed and before I knew it, he was in the pool, fully clothed.

"I admit, that wasn't very gentleman-like of me," he said, "So I'll make it up to you." He started to lift me up-bridal style-and out of the pool. Everyone was looking at us and I blushed. Miranda raised her eyebrows at me.

"Please put me down," I begged. He let go and I plopped into a lawn chair. Miranda climbed out of the pool, her whole body soaked like mine, thanks to you-know-who. James' eyes were glued to her, which was strange since it's usually the other way around. I folded my arms to my chest and looked away.

"Do you wanna go out sometime?" she asked. I stared at her. Was she really asking him here? In front of me? James opened his mouth slightly.

"Um…yeah, okay," he replied. Miranda winked at me and skipped away. I smacked James' head and he yelped.

"What the heck was that?" I asked.

"Is someone jealous?" he teased. I rolled my eyes.

"No, but Logan is falling for her," I admitted. "And Miranda doesn't even know he exists." James looked frightened.

"You could have told me!" he screeched. I looked at Logan, who was drinking a smoothie in the lobby, and then at Miranda.

"Don't worry," I assured. "I always have a plan."

**A/N: I didn't think that chapter was that good. Feel free to leave your thoughts in the reviews.:) **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I was just listening to Tonight Tonight by Hot Chelle Rae. It's a song you either hate or love. I love it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Chapter 7**

**Kara POV**

"Okay, I have a plan," I told James. He smiled and rubbed his hands together.

"Great! Let's hear it," he said. I explained that I would get Logan to help Miranda do something and they would discover they like each other. James frowned.

"That's not a very good plan," he stated.

"It's all I could come up with on such short notice," I snapped. "Besides, I doubt you could come up with anything better." James stroked his chin, thinking for a moment. Then he snapped his fingers.

"Yeah, you're right." I rolled my eyes and told him I was off to tell Logan. He was in room 2J playing a video game with Kendall.

"Who's winning?" I asked.

"Me," Kendall said, not turning away from the television. I rolled my eyes. What is it with boys and video games? I pulled the plug from the socket and the guys' eyes bugged out. "I was about to set the high score!" I showed mock sympathy.

"Oh," I said. "Sucks for you. Logan, I need to speak to you." I dragged him into the hallway and shut the door before Kendall could follow. Logan had a confused look on his face.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Miranda needs some help with her back flip and I heard that you're awesome at them," I said. Logan blushed and rubbed the back of his neck. "So what do you say?"

"Uh…sure." I patted his back and told her she'd be at 2J soon. I ran into Miranda at the front desk. She was pestering her dad again.

"Gustavo said you need to practice your back flips," I lied. "So Logan's gonna help you. Go right now to 2J. Now!" I pushed her in the room's direction and heaved a sigh of relief. James sat down in a lobby chair with two frozen yogurt cups in his hands. He held one out to me and I accepted gratefully. I sat down next to him.

"I hope this works out," I said.

"In the meanwhile, you wanna check out my room?"

**BTRBTRBTRBTRBTR**

"Is this you?" I asked. I was looking at a small framed photo of a small, chubby cheeked child in an oversized hockey jersey. I showed it to James and he nodded.

"That was in fifth grade," he admitted. I put the picture back and was awed at how much he'd grown and matured.

"You were so cute back then," I teased. "What happened?" James stared at me in disbelief.

"Are you kidding? I'm so hot!" he argued. I smirked and looked around the room.

**BTBTRBTRBTRBTR**

**Miranda POV**

I changed into my dance clothes and marched to room 2J for dance practice. Since when were my by back flips bad? Kara never said anything. Oh well, I thought, knocking on the door. Kendall came to the door and told me Logan was in the back of the apartment room.

"Hi," I said, setting my things down. Logan saw me and looked up from tying his shoes.

"Hey," he replied, "We'll start right away." He demonstrated a back flip and I clapped. He was _really_ good. "Okay," he said, "Now you do it." I tried to imitate what he did and came up again. Logan frowned.

"Hmm. Your back flip seems fine. I wonder why Gustavo wanted you to practice it. The only thing that worries is that your left arm is coming down too early. You do it again, and I'll spot you." He put his hand on my back and I tried to remember what he said. We practiced the move until I was as awesome as Logan. I wiped my forehead with the back of my hand.

"Can I get some water?" I asked. He nodded.

"Yeah, just go to the room James and I share. There's a mini fridge in there.

**BTRBTRBTRBTRBTR**

**Kara POV**

"So… why _did_ you agree to go out with Miranda?" I asked. James sighed, as if he thought this was never going to come up.

"She's hot," he finally replied. "What else can I say?" For some reason, that made me angry. No, furious.

"You know, girls don't like it when you toy with their hearts," I hissed. "You have no idea what it's like for us. And that's why I hate guys like y"—

James pulled me towards him and his lips crashed against mine. They were surprisingly gentle and soft. It didn't occur to me to pull away I heard a voice behind me.

"You could have at least told me!" Miranda cried, fleeing from the scene. I let go of James, who stumbled backwards, and ran after Miranda.

**A/N: I have Friday off this week, so I'll be working on Fanfics for the whole day! More for you guys!:)**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: It's been a while since I reviewed for this because I've been very caught up in my other stories. At the moment, I've been working particularly hard on Scarlett Fever. Go read it! Anyway, when you finish this chapter, don't forget to leave a comment. Thanks for those of you who have left reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Chapter 8**

"Miranda, hold up!" Kara yelled, taking off after her. James started to follow, but Kara stopped him. She pressed her palms against his chest, pushing him back roughly. Her eyes glowed with rage.

"Don't follow me," Kara said quietly. "You've done enough. Just leave me alone, alright?" She left him in the doorway and went down the hall. Logan was standing by the front and he told her that Miranda was headed to her room. She thanked him.

Miranda's mom was sitting on the living room couch and she looked up when Kara came in. A look of worry painted Diana's face.

"Do you know what's up with Miranda?" she asked, standing up. "I tried to calm her down, but she just ignored me and went to her room." Kara frowned. Why was Miranda so obsessed with James? Logan, Kendall, and Carlos were quality guys.

"I'll talk to her," Kara replied, rushing past her aunt. She knocked on the door of their room and yelled 'I know you're in there!' When Miranda didn't respond, Kara groaned and leaned against the wall. "Seriously, this is my room too."

"I don't care," Miranda answered. "I thought I was your friend. How could you betray me like that?" Kara opened her mouth to reply, but Miranda wasn't finished. "Go tell you new boyfriend that I'm not interested in going out with him anymore."

"Miranda, I'm sorry," Kara protested. "It's not my fault"—

"That you put your lips all over my former future husband?" Miranda finished. Kara banged her head against the door repeatedly. That wasn't exactly what she was going to say. "And if you expect me to forgive you, you've got another thing coming! Our friendship is over!" Kara rolled her eyes and got up. Miranda was probably going to get over it a few hours later.

**BTRBTRBTRBTR**

She didn't. In fact, even after a few days, she hadn't gotten over it. Miranda avoided Kara at all costs and was starting to get friendly with the Jennifers, of all people! Since Miranda wouldn't allow Kara into their room, Kara had to move out. Diana offered the guest room, but Kara declined sadly. Logan was helping her unpack.

"I don't understand why she doesn't like you," Kara said, putting her CDs away. "You're the sweetest person I've met here, by far!" Logan carried the rest of her suitcases into the bedroom.

"She's blinded by James," he explained, "Every girl is. Well, except you. I mean, you hate James." When Miranda got the comforter onto her bed, she and Logan sat down on it.

"I have good reason," she argued. "He doesn't seem all bad, but that's just not good enough for me. No one should be treated the way he treats a lady." She looked around the room, content. There were a few BTR posters on the wall, along with a Michael Jackson, MC Hammer, and Paula Abdul.

"You wanna hit the pool?" she asked. "I haven't been in it since James snuck up behind me and I fell in." Logan nodded and headed back to 2J to grab his swimming trucks. Kara opened the top drawer in her dresser and found a 50's style one piece swimsuit. It was red with white polka dots and looked like something you would find in a small, hidden shop that sold vintage clothing.

It didn't look familiar to her until she saw the note on it. It was a gift from Miranda for Kara's fifteenth birthday. She guessed that she had forgotten about it somehow. Miranda knew that Kara loved quirky stuff like that. A wave of sadness came over Kara as she thought about it. She shook it off and put on the swimsuit. Now she remembered why she'd forgotten about it. It used to be too big but now it fit perfectly. It showed off her curves and accentuated her chest and rear.

"Where have you been all my life?" Kara asked the swimsuit quietly, checking out what it looked like in the mirror. She got her sandals and towel and locked the door before she met up with Logan at the pool. He had on a pair of shades and red board shorts. Kara sat down in the lawn chair next to him and closed her eyes, trying her best to relax.

Meanwhile, James, who was sitting at a table with Kendall and Carlos, was trying to ignore how amazing Kara looked.

"Is she trying to torture me?" he asked, holding his head in his hands. Carlos rubbed his back comfortingly.

"Aren't you the one that said girls are like socks?" Kendall asked. "You can't tell the difference between one and the other?" James moaned as if he were in pain.

"Yeah," he replied, "But that was before she came along. She's different." Carlos laughed.

"Exactly. The fact that she hates you," he said. James smacked the back of Carlos' head, which kind of backfired because he was wearing his helmet.

"You guys need to help me," he said quietly. "I need you guys to get her to go on a date with me." Kendall snorted as he sipped his smoothie.

"You want us to accomplish Mission Impossible?" he asked. "Like that's gonna happen." James was desperate. He pulled out the list that Kara had given him earlier. It was now crumpled, but still able to be read.

"Please, you guys," he begged. "You just need to teach me how to do all of this stuff." He handed the paper to Kendall and he read over it. Carlos looked over his shoulder.

"I'm in," Carlos agreed. "It sounds fun."

"It sounds horrible," Kendall scoffed, "But I'll do it."

**A/N: I was hoping this chapter would be longer, but it wasn't. I hope it was okay. Anyway, thanks again for all of the reviewers. You guys rock!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I haven't updated this for so long. Sorry 'bout that. I've been a busy, busy Bea.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Chapter 10**

"Okay, James," Kendall said, walking a small circle around his sandy-haired friend. "If you want Kara to go for you, you're going to have to stop acting like such an ass." He turned towards James quickly. "No offense." James frowned.

"Some taken," he huffed, crossing his arms. It was true, though. He could think of several worst names he'd been called. Carlos popped into the 2J with a bunch of clothes piled up in his arms. He dropped them onto the orange couch and sighed dramatically, collapsing very close to Kendall's feet. Kendall jumped away and stumbled into the dome hockey table.

"Dude!" Kendall exclaimed. James smiled and looked away, trying not to laugh. Carlos shot Kendall an apologetic glance, and got to his feet.

"Sorry," he said sheepishly, "Your mom wanted me to get the laundry out of the dryer." He looked to James and leaned closer to Kendall. "Have you guys started "the session"?" he whispered. Kendall nodded sharply.

"Anyway," Kendall continued, "First, you're gonna need to say you're sorry to her."

"Apologize for what?" James retorted, "For kissing her? I bet she loved that!" Carlos gave James a look.

"James!" Kendall exclaimed. James pouted and brought his knees to his chest.

"It's not my fault," James whined. "Old habits die hard." Kendall sighed and sat next to James. He actually seemed really beat up over this. Kendall didn't like when any of his friends were upset. Even if he was someone as conceited as James.

"Why do you even want Kara to fall for you so badly?" Kendall asked, "Is it because you want to prove that every girl is prone to the Diamond charm? Because a girl finally doesn't want to go out with you?" James looked down at his feet and shook his head.

"Is it because you actually have feelings for her?" Carlos asked. James swallowed hard, not wanting to answer the question.

"James Diamond does not have feelings," James said weakly. "And he never will. I'm a walking one-night stand." Katie Knight chose that moment to walk into the living room. Her eyebrows furrowed when she saw the how sad everyone looked.

"What's with the pity party?" she inquired, taking in the heartbroken heap that was once the charismatic James Diamond. She sat down on a red beanbag.

"James wants Kara to go out with, but she hates him," Carlos explained. "We're trying to fix him." James' eyes widened and he smacked the back of Carlos' helmeted cranium.

"Dude!" he yelled. "Don't tell her!" Katie smiled smugly and grabbed James' arm.

"Come with me," Katie instructed. James surrendered to the little girl, much to upset to protest. Carlos and Kendall started to follow, but Katie locked the door before they could come in. James asked what she was planning to do. He was honestly a little scared.

"I'm not gonna hurt you," Katie said. "I'm gonna help you." James sat down on his bed and watched as Katie rummaged through his closet. She pulled out a bouquet of fresh red roses and dropped them on the comforter.

"How did you"—

"Don't ask," Katie interrupted. "They're for Kara. If you want to win her back, not that you ever had her, than you're gonna have to play nice. I want you to go to her room and ask for her forgiveness. Don't ask her out, just do what I say. You gotta fix your friendship with her first. We'll go from there."

"Um…thank you?"

James took the roses and started for the door. Katie stepped in front of him, blocking the exit. "Hold on." She reached for his hair and roughed it up a bit. James cringed as she did this. Then she undid a few buttons on the shirt he was wearing and smiled.

"Perfect," Katie said. "My work here is done. Now go!" She gave him a big push through the door and he stepped out of 2J, feeling far less confident than he usually did. James found the door to Kara's room and raised his hand to knock. It stopped in mid-air and drew back. Why was he feeling so hesitant? The worst that could happen was her not forgiving him. Then he could just forget about her and move on.

James shook his head and glared at Kara's door. Why was she making him so… crazy? There was nothing special about her. She was just an ordinary girl. James balled his hand into a fist, ready to knock again—

"What do you want, Diamond?" Kara asked sharply, throwing the door open. James jumped back and shrieked. Kara didn't laugh at this, but she really wanted to.

"You knew I was coming?"

"I have a peephole. I can see people who are outside my door." Kara glowered at him through a curtain of curled lashes. "And I heard shuffling."

"So you were checking me out?' James said smoothly. His grin crumbled when Kara continued to glare. "Yeah…no. I came here to apologize to you for what I did. I'm seriously sorry."

"I don't believe you," Kara said calmly. She leaned against the doorjamb and smiled without opening her mouth.

"Whaddaya mean you don't believe me?" James exclaimed. Kara wasn't fazed by this. "If this wasn't going to be sincere, I wouldn't have even come!"

"James, even if you're being sincere, you messed up the best friendship I've ever had," Kara explained. "Miranda hates me, but I didn't do anything. _You _kissed_ me._" James sighed quietly. Kara wasn't going to give in easily.

"You guys will make up," James assured. "You seemed really tight. Plus, you guys are related."

"We're nothing like your little band of brothers, James," Kara argued. "When we have a fight, _we have a fight_. But this one is over a boy. Miranda's favorite boy. That makes it one thousand times worse." Kara's hazel eyes started to water, but she willed the tears not to fall. She looked at the ground so James couldn't see.

"Kara, I really am sorry," James repeated. "When I meet a pretty girl, I have to make her like me. You obviously don't like me and I guess I'm gonna have to except that. I know you think I'm a moron, but you have to forgive me. Will you take the flowers?" Kara reached out to touch one of the petals and brushed James' hand. A tingling sensation went up and down his spine. _Zap!_

"The smell of roses makes me queasy, but they're really pretty," Kara said softly. "You wanna come in and help me get these in some water?" James nodded, and Kara opened the door a little wider.

**BTRBTRBTR**

Kara and James hung out in her apartment for a while, trying to figure out ways to fix Kara and Miranda's broken bond. After an hour, they got bored. Kara asked James if he could help her with the backup routine for BTR's next concert, which was next week. She wasn't sure if Miranda still wanted to do it.

"Sure," James agreed. Kara gave a tiny smile and excused herself to go change. James ambled aimlessly around her apartment. There were still a few boxes piled up with things in them. James couldn't bear it if one of the guys had kicked him out of the apartment. Worst of all, Kara had no one else to go to. James picked up a small photograph of Miranda and Kara at a dance studio. They were sitting back against back. Both of them were holding small, gleaming trophies. He set the picture back down on the television set when he heard footsteps.

Kara emerged from the hall wearing a striped, oversized top. It pretty much hid the khaki shorts she was wearing underneath. James' gaze fell to her legs and stayed there. He could almost feel how nice it would be to touch them…

"Just do what I say, 'kay?" Kara said. She pressed a button on the boombox sitting on one of her boxes. It started playing an upbeat song by Big Time Rush. Kara started dancing in a robotic manner, but to the beat of the song. James watched her immediately change at the chorus and raised his eyebrows. He was completely blown away. Suddenly, she grabbed his shoulder and circled around him. Then she raised her leg and held it at James's hip.

"Hold it up," Kara instructed. James put an arm under her leg and lifted. She put a hand on his chest, causing James tense up.

"Is this part of your dance?' James asked nervously. Kara shook her head.

"Just stuff I've been coming up with," she replied. Their chests were touching and Kara didn't seem to even notice. She tore away from James and finished the rest of her routine. James clapped and Kara bowed jokingly.

"That was fun," Kara said. She sounded out of breath. James was even more out of breath, and he really hadn't done anything. He was out of breath for a completely different reason. "We should do this again sometime."

"Yeah," he answered. But his mind kept drifting to how he felt when they were chest to chest.

**A/N: Sorry I can't really describe the dancing in words. I'll try to do better. Thanks for reading this chapter!**


End file.
